The present disclosure relates to a power supply system in which power is contactlessly supplied (transferred) to a power receiving apparatus such as a vehicle or an electronic apparatus, and relates to a power supply apparatus, a vehicle, and an electronic apparatus which are used in such a power supply system.
In recent years, attention has been paid to power supply systems (contactless power supply systems, wireless charging systems) in which power is contactlessly supplied (transferred) to consumer electronics devices such as cellular phones or portable music players. In these power supply systems, charging can be started by simply placing an electronic apparatus (secondary apparatus) on a charging tray (primary apparatus) without having to insert (connect) the connector of a power supply apparatus, such as an AC adapter, into the electronic apparatus. It is not necessary to connect together the terminals of the electronic apparatus and the charging tray.
In addition to those for electronic apparatuses as described above, there have been proposed power supply systems for contactlessly supplying power to vehicles (electric vehicles) acting as a power receiver (power supply destination). (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-226946.) For such a power supply system, a vehicle acting as a power supply destination is mainly placed outdoors, while a power supply apparatus is embedded in the ground with its power transfer surface (power supply surface) exposed.